


Name by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Manga, Hikago, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Name by AjaWhen he can't sleep he tries the name "Hikaru" out against the darkness of his room.





	Name by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Name  
**Author** : Aja  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : When he can't sleep he tries the name "Hikaru" out against the darkness of his room.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853)  
**Length** 0:12:56  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Name%20by%20Bookshop.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
